Conversations and Revelations
by PalindromePen
Summary: When Jade goes over to Tori's place one night to get help for a date, some things are realized. Beck/Jade, with Tori/Jade friendship. First fanfic ever! Please read and review I do not own Victorious!


The doorbell rang.

A young brunette descended the stairs, a hairbrush in her hand, and opened the door. Her eyes widened in surprise to see a raven-haired girl standing on the doorstep, a look of defiance written onto her face.

"Jade? What are you doing here?

Said girl walked into the house, ignoring the spluttering noises that her companion made at the impolite gesture.

"Stop doing that, Tori. You look like a fish. Anyway, I need your help.

Tori looked shocked. "_You_ need _my_ help?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Yes, I do."

"Why couldn't you ask the others to help? I mean, you're way closer to Cat than you are to me."

"Yeah, but for this certain…thing, you're the only one who can actually help."

Tori rubbed her forehead in confusion. "Alright…shoot. What do you need?"

"I need you to get me ready for…a date." Jade closed her eyes, waiting for some surprised comment, but opened them when she got none. Instead, she saw an enormous grin cross Tori's face, and in a split second, she was being dragged up the steps and up to the girl's room.

"Okay! So, we'll need a new dress, a little bit of make-up..." Tori started to babble, the ridiculous smile still on her face.

"Try this on," she said, holding up a dark yellow dress. Jade looked at her in disbelief, and Tori, getting the message, put it down and resumed rummaging through her closet.

"This one?" she asked, holding up a lime green dress. Receiving another negative response, she put it down and picked up another.

"This," she said with the utmost confidence, holding up a midnight blue dress with some silver sequins around the sleeves.

"Yeah, this'll do," Jade said, trying to act nonchalant about the whole thing although she was secretly pleased.

"Now, make-up!" Tori cheered after Jade had returned from changing in the bathroom. Jade frowned but sat obligingly in the chair without any snide comments, making Tori realize that this date must be incredibly important if she was actually listening to her.

"So, Jade," Tori said, gently applying lip gloss on the girl, "When did Beck ask you out?" Jade's eyes went wide with shock.

"Beck? I'm not going on this date with Beck!" she exclaimed.

Tori's hand jerked suddenly.

"What do you mean, you're not going on a date with him? Who is it, then?" she yelped.

"Michael? You know, the beat-boxer? He asked me out on Wednesday." Jade took in Tori's suddenly anxious expression. "What's the matter?"

Tori sat down, completely abandoning her previous, tedious routine of primping.

"Jade," she said slowly, "I don't think you should go on this date with him."

"What? Why?" The girl's expression changed into a scowl.

"Because you're in love with Beck, not with Michael."

"What the heck are you talking about? Beck and I broke up," Jade hissed, hating herself for how her voice faltered on the last two words. She grimaced even more when she saw the look in Tori's eyes that said she had heard it. "In case you don't know what that means, we're done."

"No, you're not." Tori's eyes filled with sympathy. "You love him Jade. You never got over him. Accept it; there isn't any use protesting the truth."

Jade stood up, eyes aflame. "Let me tell you again. We. Are. Done. Beck and I weren't "meant to be." We weren't the perfect couple, heck, we were voted to be the worst couple! We didn't do anything but fight and argue. Getting back together with him wouldn't help anything."

"Maybe not," Tori agreed, "But that doesn't mean you don't still love him." She ignored the glare that Jade was giving her. "It doesn't mean that you still don't feel butterflies when he's around; it doesn't mean that you don't feel so much happier when he's in the room; it doesn't mean you don't blush when your eyes meet. Oh, don't look at me like that. I'm more observant than you think, you know."

Tori sighed. "Look, Jade. I know you're still hurting. I know you feel more than you're letting on. And I just want to tell you something. Number one—" The brunette stepped closer to Jade and placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking her head when Jade tried to bite it. "Number one, I'm here if you need someone to talk to. And number two, I think you and Beck still have a chance."

That was the last straw for Jade.

"Let me tell _you_ something, Vega," she snarled. "Beck doesn't care about me anymore. He never did. From the first day you were here, he completely started to ignore me, criticize me, attempted to change me. He kissed you on your second day. He played your part during that time you got put in a position of stunt-woman for the movie. He was incredibly protective of you when you tried to get in character in that stupid Gorilla Club. I don't think he ever loved me. He was—and still is-love with you." She saw Tori's shocked expression and added, "I saw the webcam. Cat left it open. I saw him try to kiss you. And—" Jade swallowed, suddenly sick of pretending that everything was normal. "And I saw _you_ reject him. Not him. You."

"Oh, Jade," Tori said, sinking into a chair. Then, a sudden look of urgency appeared on her face.

"How much did you see?" she asked the raven-haired girl.

"Just…until the part where he tried to kiss you," said Jade, taken aback by the abrupt change in Tori's tone.

"So, you didn't see what happened after?" Jade shook her head.

"Come on!" For the second time in two hours, Jade felt herself being pulled by the arm, this time to the living room where Tori's laptop lay.

"What are you doing?" Jade snapped, roughly pulling her arm out of the brunette's grasp.

"You didn't see any of what happened after he tried to kiss me." Tori pushed a few buttons. "You think he hates you? You think he doesn't care about you? Take a look at this," she said, passing the laptop to Jade.

It was a recording of what had happened between Tori and Beck.

"I don't need to see this," Jade said, surprised by the own sorrow in her voice.

"Yes, you do! You have to see what happened after!" Taking matters into her own hands, she pressed play.

"**I can't do that to a friend."** Tori's voice came from the recording.

A pause.

"**Why did you try to kiss me?" **

"**Because…well, why wouldn't I? You're…you're an awesome girl, like I said before." **Jade's heart sank. And then, she felt it lift with the next words.

"**Oh, who am I kidding? I'm sorry, Tori. You're a great person. But…I love Jade."**

"**Finally!" **Even in the recording, the glee in Tori's voice was unmistakable. **"Now, again, why did you try to kiss me?"**

"**I have a feeling you already know. It's just…" **Beck's voice was suddenly anguished. **"It's so hard! I try to get over her, but every time I see her, I just want to…hold her again. Call her mine. She's amazing. No matter what happens, she gets back on her feet. She isn't afraid to speak her mind. She…oh, I could go on forever. Look, I'm sorry for attempting to kiss you when I really love her. I think I was just trying to move on, by forcing feelings for you."**

"**Don't worry about it. So, how are you going to get her back?"**

"**I…don't know. Does she even want me back?"**

"**Of course she does! You're the only one she ever loved. She took this whole break-up really hard, you know. She tried to hide it, but I caught her crying once or twice in the girl's bathroom. Believe me, she's still in love with you."**

"**So…what should I do, Tori? I don't want to do something small. I want her to know how much I care about her. Sometimes, I feel like she never understood how much I love her, back when we were dating. I have to wow her."**

"**In this case, Beck, I think the only thing you can do is start small. I don't want to sound mean, but you broke her heart. Doing something extravagant isn't going to make her feel any better, or rebuild her trust. Right now, just ask her out. See where it goes from there."**

"**Yeah…thanks, Tori. You're an awesome friend."**

"See?" Tori said to Jade, whose eyes were very suspiciously glinting. "I told you he still loved you."

"You…were right. Thank you." Tori grinned and held her arms out for a hug. Jade rolled her eyes but allowed the bouncy girl to embrace her.

"Now, I have to do something." Jade pulled out her phone and dialed. "Michael? Hey. I just wanted to tell you that I can't go out with you today. I'm really sorry, but—" Jade looked at Tori with something akin to a genuine smile. "But, my heart belongs to someone else."

She pressed the button to end the call, when she felt her phone vibrate. Looking down, she saw that she had a new text.

"I bet that's him now," Tori said, squealing. Jade was about to tell her to shut up, and rant about how unlikely it was, but stopped when she saw that the text was indeed from Beck.

"Well? What does it say?" Tori was bouncing up and down on her toes.

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out," Jade said. "Thanks for your help, Tori, but I gotta go." She stepped outside, a small smile on her face, and slammed the door.

Tori stood for a minute, staring at the space that the raven-haired girl had just occupied. "Oh yeah," she whispered to herself, "He so asked her out."

Meanwhile, Jade sat in her car, fingering her phone. She took a deep breath and steeled her nerves. Then, she dialed the number.

"Hey…Beck. It's Jade."

AN: This is my very first Fanfiction. I love Victorious! Anyway, I know that the characters are quite OOC in this story, but I just wanted to give a reason as to why Beck was so...un-Beck throughout the episode, and some of Jade's emotions. Review, please!


End file.
